


Beholder

by Portals_To_A_New_World



Category: Almost Human (TV)
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-indulgent smut, Set after the beholder episode if you couldn’t tell, this is filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Portals_To_A_New_World/pseuds/Portals_To_A_New_World
Summary: Reader makes John feel better after the beholder episode





	1. Chapter 1

“(Y/n), you like my nose, right?” John’s question made you pause in your movements. You looked around at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Umm yeah? I think it’s cute. Why?” He nodded thoughtfully before waving a dismissive hand.

“Nothing, just something Dorian said in the car today.” You made your way over to him, plopping down in his lap.

“Well, what did he say?” You ask as you run a hand through his hair. He shook his head with a smile that almost didn’t look forced.

“Don’t worry about it, beautiful.” You gave him a skeptical look.

“Riight so if I ask him tomorrow what he said that upset you-” He cut you off with a stern look.

“Don’t you dare. The last thing I need is for him to have something else to hold over my head.”

“Then tell me what’s going on.” He let out a heavy sigh, running his hand down his face and stopping to rub his temples.

“I don’t know, sugar. It’s stupid.” You continued to stroke your fingers through his hair, letting him answer in his own time. “We went to this plastic surgeon for the case today, and he commented on Dorian’s perfect nose. Then when we got back in the car, Dorian started talking about flaws make us more human, and I made the mistake of saying I don’t have that many flaws,” Realization dawned as you figured out where he was going. “Then of course he went and started listing every single one and I-” You cut him off by grabbing his wrist and pulling it away from his face. He still didn’t open his eyes as you turned to straddle his lap.

“Hey, look at me,” You spoke softly, and he opened his eyes reluctantly. You leaned down and placed a kiss on the tip of his nose, earning a smile and a blush (though he would never have admitted to it). “Your nose is adorable. What else did he say?”

“Something about my left eye being higher than the right,” His voice was softer now, in that deep tone that always sent a shiver down your spine. You leaned over and pressed your lips underneath his eye as he ran his hands up your back.

“Your eyes are perfect; he’s just being facetious. Anything else?”

“My eyebrows.” You scoffed at him, earning a confused glare. You offered a small smile as you kissed the middle of his brows.

“Babe, do you know how many women would kill to have brows like yours? I certainly would.” It was his turn to scoff, but you could tell by the way his shoulders had relaxed that he did feel better at your words. You leaned in to whisper in his ear. “They also lend themselves to the heart-stopping smolder you’re so good at.” He pressed his lips against your neck, nipping the sensitive skin slightly.

“Heart-stopping, huh?” He pulled back to look at you darkly, perfectly demonstrating the smolder you spoke of, causing your breath to catch in your throat. His hand that had worked its way under your shirt now rested beneath your left breast. “Still seems to be beating to me.” Your brain cleared slightly at his words, allowing you to steel your features into a look to match his own. You smirked as your plan worked, his breath catching just as yours had. “If I look half as good as you when you do that, I can see why you like me so much. It should be illegal for you to look at me like that.” You laughed and pulled him into you for a heated kiss.

“I’ve been told it could kill a man,” You said seriously when you break apart for air.

“Is that a confession?” He joked, hazel eyes dancing with mischief. You shook your head as you tried to hide a grin.

“Hardly; and might I add, Detective, that your interrogation techniques are not very thorough,” You said with a wink. “And I am not one to cave under pressure.” You yelped as he stood up quickly, throwing you over his shoulder.

“We’ll see about that, Miss. (Y/l/n)” Was all he said as he headed towards his bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT AHEAD!!!

He set you on your feet and kicked the door closed behind him. You opened your mouth to scold him for throwing you around like that, but he placed his finger over your lips before you could speak.

“Take your shirt off,” He growled. Fixing him with a glare, you turned to where your back was facing him. As you reached down to pull the top off his arms wrapped around you, effectively halting your movements. “I don’t think so, princess. Behave, and I’ll make sure you’re released on good behavior. Now. Turn around and do as I said.” His voice in your ear was nearly enough to send you over the edge right there, and you bit your lip as you turned to face him. Your eyes never left his as you slowly pulled the top off, and with each inch of skin revealed his smirk grew wider. “Good gi-” His sentence was muffled by your shirt hitting him in the face, and you cackled at the incredulous look on his face when he pulled it off. Your laughter was cut short as he stalked towards you, once again throwing you over his shoulder and carrying you to the bed.

“John-” Your back had barely landed on the bed before he was on you, one hand pinning your wrists above your head. His lips moved against yours incessantly, distracting you from the cuffs he wrapped through the headboard before clicking them around your wrists. You gasped against his smirking lips, allowing him entrance and he swallowed your moans as he stroked his tongue against yours. He ghosted his hands down your sides, leaving goosebumps in his wake before stopping to play with the waistband of your shorts.

“You have the right to remain silent,” He said against your lips, authority dripping from each word.

“What are the charges, detective?” You murmured as a finger dipped under the waistband. You fought to suppress a smirk when he pulled back suddenly. You silently thanked yourself for deciding to forego underwear as his eyes darkened. You only got a moment to admire his lustful gaze before he was kissing down your neck.

“Theft,” He nipped sharply at your pulse point, bringing a mark to the surface. “Possession of a deadly weapon, illegal use of a deadly weapon, torturing an officer of the law,” With each word he moved further down your body, planting kisses randomly before stopping with one hand on your waist. “Look at me,” He whispered, and you tilted your head to look down at him. “You gonna be good and confess for me?”

“Sorry detective, not today.” You said with a smug grin, but it faltered when he smirked in response.

“Mm, I was hoping you’d say that,” He pushed himself onto his knees and reached down to drag your shorts off. “Let’s see if I can change your mind,” His eyes shot up to yours when the doorbell suddenly sounded. You both held your breath, waiting to see if whoever was at the door would just leave. When the doorbell went off a second time, mischief began to dance in John’s eyes.

“Don’t you dare,” You whisper-yelled as he started to smirk. He shot you a wink before hopping off the bed and going into the living room to answer the door. “Oh for fuck's sake,” You tugged at the cuffs holding your wrists to no avail before freezing as you heard Dorian’s voice. The last thing you needed was for him to hear you and misinterpret the fact you were handcuffed to John’s bed. It seemed like ages before you heard the front door close, but John still didn’t appear at the entrance to the bedroom.

“Kennex, I swear to god, if you’ve left me here alone-” You yelled, once again trying to tug at the cuffs.

“I did tell you to be good,” Your head snapped up at the sound of his voice, mouth opening to yell but the words fell dead in your throat at the way his gaze drank in the erotic visual you almost certainly presented. He stalked towards you, pulling his shirt off and tossing it to the side. You swallowed thickly as he undid his pants and pulled them and his boxers off at once. “Are you going to?” He said as crawled onto the bed, trailing kisses along the inside of your thighs. You struggled to find your voice for a moment but managed to clear your head enough to respond.

“Going to what?” You struggled to maintain your composure as his breath danced dangerously close to where you wanted him to be.

“Be. Good.” He hovered above you, with an arrogant smirk gracing his lips.

“Make me, _detect_-” Your words turned into a moan as he licked a stripe up your folds. His arm reached over your hip as you squirmed, holding you in place as he began a relentless assault against you. You tugged against the restraints in a vain attempt to card your fingers through his hair as his tongue circled your clit. His fingers slipped inside you, finding your g spot with the precision of a surgeon, stroking as he continued to lick and suck like a man starved. You nearly screamed when he pulled back right as you were on the edge, hips desperately struggling to follow his wicked mouth.

“You thought I was gonna let you off easy?” His eyes danced along your form as he crawled back up to kiss you roughly, drawing a whimper as you tasted yourself on him. He reached over and grabbed a foil packet from the nightstand and quickly opened it, rolling the condom on with practiced ease. “I’m far from finished with you yet, sweetheart.” He reached down and stroked the tip along your folds, teasing till you were practically begging for him. His lips slid across your jaw, moving to bite your earlobe gently. “You want it?” You nodded silently; words caught in your throat. “Open your eyes,” You hadn’t even registered that you’d closed them and opened them to stare into the gorgeous hazel eyes that held you captive. Neither of you broke eye contact as he pushed inside you slowly, taking his time to savor the feeling and give you time to adjust to his size. When he bottomed out, he leaned and pressed a firm kiss on your lips. “Good girl,” He said as he pulled back. When you didn’t offer a response, he snapped his hips into yours, setting an almost brutal pace as he alternated between whispering praises in your ear and burying his face in your neck. “So close, baby girl. God, you’re so perfect,” As you both approached the edge, he adjusted his angle to go even deeper, and his fingers found your clit. Your vision went white as waves of pleasure washed over you, some part of your mind registering John calling out your name as you dragged him with you. By the time you came back to yourself, he had already released you from the handcuffs and was staring at your wrists in shock. You looked to see what the problem was and found deep red lines where the cuffs sat. “(Y/n), I’m so sorry I should have-” You reached out a hand to stop him.

“It’s fine, maybe they’ll stop Karen from trying to set me up with that guy from PR.” When he still didn’t look convinced you rolled your eyes and pulled him into a kiss. “Plus, I think they’re sexy. Little reminders of how my boyfriend fucked me into oblivion.” He shook his head with a smile.

“Have I told you how weird you are?” You giggled and wrapped your arms around him.

“Yeah, I love you too, asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading and please feel free to comment or leave a kudos :) 
> 
> Love y’all <3


End file.
